


Рассинхронизация

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dubious Science, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Касамацу предпочитал, чтобы дежурство проходило максимально спокойно, скучно и по правилам. К сожалению, везло ему не всегда.В этот раз началом всему послужил звонок Кисе.Было написано на Апрельский фестиваль-2015.Выпавший в лотерее персонаж: Изуки Шун.





	Рассинхронизация

Началом всему послужил звонок Кисе. Касамацу как раз заканчивал смену, успел настроить камеры наблюдения, убрать в шкафчик любимую кофейную кружку и даже запер на кодовый замок рубку — его напарник должен быть начать с патруля зала прилета и только потом занять наблюдательный пост, — но вдруг требовательно распищалась рация на поясе. Касамацу несколько секунд мрачно созерцал мигающий зеленый огонек, и натужный писк эхом разносился по полутемному пустому коридору, противно ввинчиваясь в уши.

Несмотря на нежелание, пришлось ответить. Попав по кнопке только раза с третьего, Касамацу раздраженно выдохнул и сухо спросил:

— Что на этот раз?

В наушнике что-то щелкнуло, и знакомый притворно жизнерадостный голос воскликнул:

— Сенпай, так нечестно, почему ты всегда подозреваешь что-то плохое?! Сюрпризы бывают и приятные тоже!

— Я с такими не сталкивался, — фыркнул Касамацу и прямо спросил, не желая выслушивать постороннюю болтовню: — Так что случилось?

Кисе повозился с какими-то бумагами, судя по шороху, потом шумно вздохнул и наконец признался:

— Я не хочу пока докладывать начальству, возможно, тревога ложная… Но мне показалось, что, когда я проходил воздушный коридор, то случайно подцепил нелегала. Я проверил списки пассажиров — ну, мы же их перед вылетом всегда распечатываем, потому что в электронном виде можно внести изменения. Никого лишнего не обнаружил, но он мог спрятаться в багажном отделении, так ведь вроде уже бывало?

Где-то за стеной мерно гудела вентиляция, еще дальше едва ощутимой вибрацией пола отдавали многочисленные самолетные турбины.

Касамацу подавил усталый вздох и проверил время:

— Ты уже закончил высадку?

— В процессе, — отозвался Кисе, снова чем-то шурша. — Ты ведь проверишь? Пожалуйста! Мне нельзя в этом месяце лишаться премии, я же обещал всем устроить большую вечеринку в честь своего дня рождения. Я тебе помогу, когда освобожусь!

Касамацу, не удержавшись, все-таки вздохнул.

Если так вдуматься — вот уже больше года, как большинство его проблем начиналось именно с Кисе. Ну или еще с кого-то из команды, но чаще всего с Кисе — тот просто не мог спокойно пройти мимо чего-либо необычного и не сунуть туда свой любопытный нос. Вот что ему стоило устроиться пилотом в какой-нибудь другой аэропорт, подальше от Касамацу?

Автоматически настроенные камеры наблюдения за стеклянной дверью рубки пока никого нелегального не засекли, но техника порой давала сбои. Именно поэтому и были нужны «разыскивающие».

— Обойдусь как-нибудь без тебя, — отрезал Касамацу, проигнорировав обиженный возглас. — Ладно, я все проверю. Отбой.

Отключив рацию, он ненадолго задумался. Даже после окончания высадки так просто покинуть здание нелегал не сможет — все выходы оборудованы особыми энергетическими арками. Значит, наверняка постарается замаскироваться. И нужно его вычислить до того, как незваный гость вмешается в отлаженную работу аэропорта.

Касамацу встряхнулся, расправил плечи и зашагал вперед. Мерный гул надвигался со всех сторон, зажимая в тиски, и казалось, что пустой узкий коридор с тусклыми лампами уводит куда-то в бесконечность. В одиночестве здесь часто становилось не по себе, и Касамацу протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться кончиками пальцев до ближайшей стены, но в последний момент передумал.

Своего сменщика — Изуки — он встретил в одном из залов ожидания. Касамацу ненадолго остановился, задумчиво наблюдая за привычной шумной суетой аэропорта. Скользившие мимо люди были похожи на безликие тени. Приглушенно пахло выпечкой, свежим кофе, машинным маслом и чьими-то резкими цитрусовыми духами, запахи смешивались и наслаивались друг на друга, отчего болела голова. На первый взгляд все вокруг было привычно и повседневно — даже эта давно знакомая головная боль.

Изуки помедлил при виде него, удивленно моргнул, потом вопросительно приподнял брови:

— Сидеть без дела неохота, нас в бой зовет охота?

Касамацу поморщился от очередного неуклюжего каламбура — они работали вместе уже несколько месяцев, и Изуки в целом был неплохим и толковым парнем, но привыкнуть к его странной манере речи было сложно, — и указал подбородком на электронное табло:

— Один из последних рейсов, подозрение на нелегала.

Изуки улыбнулся, и его черные глаза посветлели, становясь более серыми и прозрачными, словно в акварель капнули водой:

— О, их давно не было! Я помогу.

Мягкий голос Момои из динамиков, принося искренние извинения, на весь аэропорт на десяти языках объявлял о задержке вылета в Париж в связи с нелетными погодными условиями.

Касамацу фыркнул, поправил галстук и первым двинулся в сторону зала прилета. Он энтузиазма Кисе и Изуки не разделял и вообще предпочитал, чтобы дежурство проходило максимально спокойно, скучно и по правилам. Ловля неопознанного гостя из какого-то параллельного измерения под это определение явно не подходила.

Но, к сожалению, другой работы у него по ряду причин не было, а сидеть без дела Касамацу не мог, поэтому приходилось «разыскивать».

Начать они решили с зоны выдачи багажа. Людей здесь оказалось очень много, они торопливо бурлили, как водовороты в быстром горном потоке, и требовалось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы увернуться от столкновения с чьей-нибудь тележкой или чемоданом. Изуки периодически останавливался, что-то поясняя прилетевшим — сине-белая форма сотрудника аэропорта с номером на спине четко выделялась в толпе, — но сам Касамацу уверенно пробирался вперед, избегая чужих прикосновений и хмуро игнорируя вопросы. Среди такого скопления шумных незнакомых людей ему было неуютно и хотелось как можно скорее выбраться обратно в тишину.

Голос Момои из динамиков зачитывал какое-то новое объявление, номера рейсов плавно сменялись на информационных табло. Суета вокруг на несколько мгновений притихла, словно отдалилась, как будто все звуки стали доноситься сквозь плотную толщу воды, но Касамацу встряхнулся, усилием воли прогнал это ощущение и поспешил к знакомой фигуре в углу зала.

Хаякава выпрямился, заметив его приближение, и экспрессивно взмахнул зажатым в руке гаечным ключом:

— Все пропаро! Порный кошмал!!! — торопливо выпалил он, как всегда в минуты волнения путая звуки «р» и «л». Его брови топорщились дыбом, на щеке было черное пятно машинного масла.

Касамацу покосился на раскрытый ящик с инструментами у его ног, потом на остановившуюся ленту багажа, с которой другие техники перегружали чемоданы на соседнюю, рабочую.

— Закриниро вот! — пояснил Хаякава, снова взмахнув ключом. — И церую секцию теперь менять плидется, плогнурась вся!

Касамацу задумчиво уставился на багажную ленту — в ней действительно была такая вмятина, словно на нее шмякнулось что-то очень тяжелое, да еще и хорошенько попрыгало сверху. 

Похоже, не зря они решили начать поиски именно отсюда.

Приблизившийся Изуки даже присвистнул:

— Да тут будто не багаж, а шабаш! — потом достал из кармана небольшой блокнот с ручкой и что-то торопливо записал.

— Совершенно согласен, — вдруг поддержал его другой знакомый голос, и из-за плеча Касамацу уверенно высунулась рука в светлом пиджаке, чтобы подхватить со сломанной ленты черный лакированный чемодан, похожий на маленький гроб на колесиках.

Касамацу, не услышавший чужого приближения за общим шумом, резко отшатнулся, оборачиваясь.

Имаеши встретил его обвиняющий взгляд ненавистной сладкой улыбкой и поправил очки, протянув:

— Совсем необязательно так шарахаться, словно я заразный…

— Не имею ни малейшего желания проверять, — холодно отрезал Касамацу и на всякий случай отступил на шаг, даже не стыдясь своей демонстративной предосторожности. От одного присутствия Имаеши у него всегда все поджималось внутри и вставали дыбом волоски на руках, как от разряда тока.

Длинная лампа над их головами затрещала и коротко мигнула, но никто из пассажиров ничего не заметил.

Имаеши шумно вздохнул и что-то пробормотал про «обидную грубость», но Касамацу повернулся обратно к ленте, успокоил Хаякаву, что со склада скоро принесут запасные части, и обратился к Изуки:

— Видишь чего-нибудь необычное?

Тот убрал блокнот и заинтересованно склонил голову набок — серые глаза посветлели еще сильнее, зрачок в них словно растворился, — прежде чем ответить, к счастью, на сей раз без каламбуров:

— Остаточный след потусторонней энергии. Она… немного странная. Словно шевелится, как живая, и постоянно меняет цвет, как хамелеон, который пытается слиться с окружением, — Изуки чуть нахмурился и потер лоб. — Я уже видел что-то похожее, но не могу вспомнить, где…

— Поэтому я и согласился про шабаш, — снова бесцеремонно вмешался Имаеши, небрежно опираясь на ручку своего чемодана. — Подобная энергия характерна для миров с… скажем так, менее развитым уровнем техники, но с более продвинутым использованием астральных материй.

Касамацу раздраженно покосился на него:

— Твоей помощи никто не просил.

— Но я же должен отрабатывать свои полставки консультирующего эксперта! — притворно удивился Имаеши.

И, к сожалению, поспорить с ним в этом было сложно.

Имаеши тоже считался нелегалом, но адаптировавшимся и «социально значимым, приносящим пользу общественной деятельности пункта Альфа». Так утверждала должностная инструкция, хотя лично Касамацу с ней был категорически не согласен. «Пункт Альфа» — таково было условное обозначение их аэропорта во всех документах. И все выявленные здесь нелегалы либо по возможности принудительно отправлялись в родные края (этим занималась служба межпространственных перевозок), либо становились сотрудниками организации — иногда внештатными, как тот же Имаеши, который постоянно летал по миру на разные научные конференции и в свободное от работы в аэропорту время занимался какими-то исключительно подозрительными и непонятными делами.

Касамацу осознавал, что излишне субъективен в данном вопросе, но позволял себе эту слабость. Они познакомились полгода назад, во время дела с одним особенно опасным нелегалом, и с тех пор скучающий Имаеши настойчиво предлагал дружить. Касамацу не менее настойчиво отказывался.

Хаякава еще-то что-то картаво проворчал и принялся собирать инструменты. Изуки устало потер глаза, потом махнул рукой в сторону ближайшей двери с табличкой «Служебное помещение»:

— Следы уводят туда. Проверим?

Касамацу отрывисто кивнул и пошел первым, краем глаза заметив, как Имаеши с неизменной улыбкой попросил озадаченного Хаякаву присмотреть за его чемоданом и поспешил следом.

В служебном помещении свет не горел, очевидно, снова перегорела лампа. Гулко гудела вентиляция, и что-то негромко постукивало, словно когтями по стеклу. В такой полной звуков безграничной темноте поневоле становилось тревожно, холод карабкался вверх по позвоночнику, заставляя настороженно замереть на пороге.

Что-то щелкнуло, и в глубине тускло вспыхнули янтарем круглые птичьи глаза.

Касамацу с присвистом втянул в себя водух от неожиданности, потом отступил назад и скрестил руки на груди.

Через пару секунд из помещения на свет появился взъерошенный Такао — его команда обычно патрулировала другой сектор аэропорта и следила в основном за залом вылета.

— О, Касамацу-сан, привет, давно мы сменами не пересекались! — жизнерадостно воскликнул он и с ходу пояснил, не дожидаясь вопросов: — А я проверял конфискованные грузы. Шин-чан предсказал, что на этой неделе попытаются контрабандой вывезти несколько похищенных из музея гравюр пятнадцатого века, так что я тут караулю, но пока впустую. А жаль, я бы не против повесить одну такую у нас в спальне — видел в альбоме репродукций, они жутко смешные, особенно которые эротические!

Мидорима работал в аэропорту одним из штатных оракулов и, если верить рассказам Кисе, очень возмущался тем, что его дар использовали для «такой приземленной бытовой ерунды».

На службу в аэропорту нанимали людей с особыми способностями и талантами, иногда разыскивая их прямо среди пассажиров. Касамацу в рядах многих необыкновенных сотрудников отличался своей вопиющей обычностью. Например, особыми глазами, как некоторые другие «разыскивающие», он похвастаться не мог, но и без них неплохо справлялся. У него были свои методы.

Такао моргнул, переключаясь на обычное зрение, и беспечно сообщил:

— В общем, гравюр я пока не нашел, но нащупал несколько «чужих» вещей, которые нужно будет поместить в хранилище. Явно провалились к нам из соседней реальности. А вы чего тут делаете все вместе?

— Угостить гостеприимством нужно гостя! — торжественно объявил Изуки прежде, чем Касамацу успел объяснить нормально.

Имаеши издал странный звук, подозрительно похожий на хихиканье. Чтоб его.

Такао тут же просиял и довольно ухмыльнулся:

— Отлично, я с вами!

Кажется, в этом бедламе, по недоразумению зовущемся аэропортом, каждый с готовностью хватался за любой повод, лишь бы избежать своих непосредственных служебных обязанностей.

Возможно, здесь просто давно не происходило ничего необычного — но все хорошее, как известно, имеет привычку заканчиваться.

Касамацу устало вздохнул, уже в который раз за вечер, и помассировал висок. Не приходилось сомневаться, что Имаеши теперь тоже так просто не отстанет. В результате вместо мирного окончания смены приходилось проталкиваться сквозь круглосуточную людскую толпу, да вдобавок в компании самых невыносимых и болтливых коллег — не хватало только Кисе.

Похоже, разговор про «шабаш» и «астральные материи» оказался не к добру: Касамацу этой мыслью умудрился сглазить сам себя. Потому что по дороге к зоне Дьюти Фри, куда, по словам Изуки, уводил след дальше, им встретился именно Кисе, успевший отвести самолет на стоянку и даже уже переодевшийся в гражданское.

— Капитан, а я как раз тебя искал! — воскликнул он, широко улыбнувшись и по своей заносчивой привычке проигнорировав остальных. — Подкинешь меня домой, а то я ключи от машины где-то забыл?

Касамацу скрипнул зубами и с трудом удержался от пинка — вокруг было слишком много посторонних:

— Совсем оборзел? Я тут твою проблему решаю, по твоей же просьбе, между прочим, а ты еще чего-то требуешь?!

Кисе озадаченно моргнул, улыбка на мгновение застыла, после чего он небрежно рассмеялся:

— Ай, прости-прости! Я тогда подожду пока в комнате пилотов? Вроде Аомине тоже вернулся из рейса…

Звуки снова отдалились, а вот запахи, наоборот, стали сильнее, резко шибанули в нос, отчего голова закружилась, и Касамацу, не удержавшись, раздраженно рявкнул:

— Ну уж нет, даже не вздумай отлынивать, пойдешь с нами!

И все-таки пнул его по кроссовке. Кисе зашипел от боли, но Касамацу уже отвернулся и решительно зашагал вперед. Кто-то — кажется, Имаеши — задумчиво хмыкнул.

К сожалению, поиски в зоне Дьюти Фри не дали ничего, кроме усилившейся головной боли. Но хотя бы Изуки перестал доставать его каламбурами и вопросами: теперь они что-то оживленно обсуждали с Такао, и можно было не вслушиваться.

След прервался, и в залах не удалось обнаружить ничего подозрительного: никаких колебаний энергии, темных пятен или даже просто перебоев с электричеством. В результате спустя минут пятнадцать тщательного осмотра Кисе начать ныть, что ему наверняка показалось и совсем необязательно проверять все так дотошно: если б нелегал действительно был, они бы его уже обнаружили.

И, в общем-то, рациональное зерно в этом замечании присутствовало: не так-то легко ускользнуть от бдительного внимания троих «разыскивающих», одного нелегала с неопределенными способностями и опытного пилота. Касамацу вздохнул и собирался уже объявить окончание поисков — можно просто перепроверить потом для очистки совести записи камер слежения, — как голос Момои посреди ровного потока объявлений о рейсах вдруг мелодично проговорил где-то под потолком:

— Служебное сообщение: сектор F выделен под дежурную проверку. Проверка завершена.

И что-то мирно зажурчал дальше по-итальянски.

Касамацу обернулся и растерянно встретился взглядом почему-то с Имаеши, пробормотал, не особо надеясь на ответ:

— Она что-то обнаружила?

В секторе F находился закрытый ремонтный цех, не использовавшийся по прямому назначению после прошлогодней аварии: в одном из помещений обвалилось потолочное перекрытие.

И там действительно можно было спрятаться.

Кисе демонстративно вздохнул, тряхнул волосами — проходившие мимо девчонки-старшеклассницы засмотрелись на него и смущенно захихикали — и предложил:

— Хорошо, давайте проверим там побыстрее и уже наконец с этим покончим!

Касамацу отстал от остальных, задумчиво глядя на автомат с минеральной водой — пить не хотелось, но в горле странно першило, — и, разумеется, Имаеши задержался вместе с ним, встал так близко, что почти можно было ощутить тепло его плеча сквозь одежду.

Какое-то время они молчали, после чего Имаеши вдруг непривычно серьезно вздохнул:

— Я бы предложил помочь, но заранее знаю, что ты откажешься.

Касамацу отстранился, двигаясь с трудом, словно сквозь густой кисель, в который вдруг превратился воздух. Слова: «Да ни с чем мне помощь не нужна!» — почему-то застряли в горле, и вместо них он с трудом выдавил:

— Потому что я не знаю, какой платы ты потребуешь.

Странное наваждение так и не спало, но он все же заставил себя развернуться и двинуться вперед, привычно избегая случайных столкновений с пассажирами.

Касамацу понятия не имел, кем был Имаеши в своем измерении, да и, на самом деле, не хотел этого знать. Но порой, глядя на неизменную многозначительную улыбку, приходил к выводу, что не удивился бы, если б Имаеши оказался джинном, хитростью сумевшим сбежать из зачарованной бутылки, предварительно заперев там своего освободителя.

И теперь собирался ускользнуть из этого мира, как-то использовав для этого Касамацу.

В секторе F, как и следовало ожидать, оказалось пусто и пыльно. Тусклые лампы перемигивались над головой, посылая по стенам обманчивые тени, на полу громоздились бетонные обломки и груды не до конца убранного мусора, в том числе куски железной арматуры — Кисе с интересом поднял один такой, похожий на каминную кочергу, и брезгливо поморщился. Такао звонко и совсем по-птичьи присвистнул, вертя головой по сторонам:

— Да тут фильмы ужасов снимать можно! И чего начальство не использует такой шанс подзаработать?!

— Сдать в аренду мистических событий арену… — задумчиво поддержал Изуки, потирая подбородок.

Касамацу с досадой нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди:

— Да не было тут никаких «мистических событий», просто непродуманность конструкции и халатность строительной бригады.

К счастью, во время аварии хотя бы никто не пострадал.

— Эх, нет в тебе ни капли романтики, — с притворным — а с каким еще? — сожалением вздохнул Имаеши.

Касамацу скрипнул зубами и промолчал.

Гул самолетных турбин за дальней стеной напоминал завывания приближающегося урагана. Волоски на руках снова встали дыбом, как перед грозой, хотя прогноз погоды обещал ясную ночь.

Такао тоже порылся в грудах мусора, ничего интересного не нашел и с сожалением почесал в затылке:

— Видимо, Момои все же ошиблась, тут явно ничего нет.

Кисе небрежно помахал подобранной железякой и первым двинулся обратно к выходу, едва не задев Касамацу плечом:

— Ну что ж, капитан, свой долг мы выполнили, можем со спокойной совестью расходиться…

С обонянием снова сделалось что-то странное, в нос ударил, словно кулаком, резкий запах озона — такой, как бывает в межпространственных коридорах. Касамацу замер, инстинктивно задержав дыхание.

И как спала с глаз пелена — нет, особое зрение у него не открылось, но вдруг почему-то с ослепительной ясностью всплыла в памяти деталь, которой он не придал значение сразу, даже несмотря на то, что в тот момент что-то тревожно царапнуло внутри.

Кисе никогда не звал его капитаном, в отличие от остальных в команде, упорно использовал слово «сенпай», утверждая, что «капитан» слишком безлично, а он привык подбирать всем друзьям индивидуальные прозвания…

А упомянув Аомине, он тоже не использовал свой дурацкий суффикс «ччи»…

Но самое главное — он отреагировал на пинок, почувствовав его.

И слова сорвались с языка сами, прежде чем Касамацу успел сообразить, как лучше действовать дальше и что предпринять:

— Кисе. Ключи от чьей машины ты забыл? Потому что своей у тебя еще вчера не было.

Головная боль вонзилась в висок с новой силой, Изуки прервался на середине нового каламбура.

Кисе замер, бросил на него быстрый нечитаемый взгляд через плечо, и глаза его в полумраке блеснули вместо желтого серебристым.

А потом он вдруг резко обернулся и, по-звериному оскалив острые зубы, замахнулся и обрушил на Касамацу железный лом.

Все происходило, словно во сне, так же медленно, протяжно и неотступно, когда ты точно знаешь, что сейчас будет очень-очень плохо и нужно срочно бежать прочь, но не можешь пошевелиться.

А в следующее мгновение — Касамацу не успел даже вдохнуть — лом вонзился ему в грудь и застрял где-то между ребер.

В абсолютном молчании, опустившемся на помещение, громче загудели самолетные турбины за стеной.

Не-Кисе разжал пальцы на железке и медленно отступил на шаг, знакомые черты размазались на его лице, мешаясь с озадаченным удивлением.

Касамацу медленно опустил взгляд, все еще не пытаясь вдохнуть.

Головная боль разом прошла — очевидно, от шока.

— Ну вот. А чего ты не сдох? — с искренней досадой уточнил более низкий и хриплый голос, а потом внешность Кисе окончательно стекла вниз, как грязная вода, оставив похожего по комплекции, но совершенно другого человека, с взъерошенными серыми волосами и пирсингом в бровях. — Призрак, что ли?..

Касамацу поднял руку, осторожно ухватился за шершавый железный штырь — получилось только с третьей попытки, как и с треклятой кнопкой рации, пальцы просто проходили насквозь, — и резко потянул, вырывая из себя посторонний предмет. Больно не было, но немного подташнивало, больше от неожиданности.

— Ну к чему же сразу вдаваться в такие ненаучные материи, — протянул Имаеши, что-то чертивший куском побелки на бетоне. — Но ты же не думал, что являешься единственными нелегалом в этом мире? — он выпрямился, деловито отряхнул ладони.

А потом топнул ногой — и неровный круг на полу вспыхнул светящимися алыми линиями, заключившими в себе чужака. Такао и Изуки торопливым речитативом, не сговариваясь — они удивительно хорошо работали в паре — замкнули ловушку, и откуда-то сверху медленно посыпались мелкие перья, черные и серые.

Не-Кисе разъяренно взвыл и упал на колени, спеленутый энергетическими нитями. Касамацу с инстинктивным содроганием отбросил железяку прочь — она гулко звякнула о пол — и пояснил в ответ на горящий негодованием взгляд:

— Рассинхронизация временных потоков. В отличие от большинства нелегалов, я физически перенесся в этот мир не полностью, поэтому местные материальные объекты действует на меня не всегда.

Разумеется, он совсем не обязан был ничего рассказывать, но почему-то захотелось выговориться.

Произнести эти слова вслух, подтверждая для самого себя, что это правда, реальность.

Единственная его реальность, от которой никуда не сбежать.

— Да мне плевать!!! — прорычал в ответ чужак, тщетно дергаясь в путах.

Имаеши сокрушенно поцокал языком и присел перед ним на корточки, аккуратно поддернув светлые брюки:

— Как невежливо. Никакого уважения к старшим, — протянул он, явно передразнивая Касамацу, и вдруг с нажимом спросил: — Как тебя зовут?

Путы засветились ярче, чужак заерзал, но не смог сопротивляться заклятью и наконец сквозь зубы с неохотой процедил:

— Хайзаки Шого.

Имаеши снова расплылся в своей неизменной улыбке и с довольным видом хлопнул в ладоши:

— Что ж, добро пожаловать в пункт Альфа, Хайзаки-кун!

Касамацу запоздало стряхнул оцепенение и раздраженно возмутился:

— С каких это пор ты приветствуешь новичков?!

Голова немного кружилась, и в помещении вдруг стало нестерпимо душно.

Имаеши с невинным видом уставился на него снизу вверх и протянул:

— Нууу, просто никто больше не спешил поздороваться, вот я и взял на себя эту обязанность…

— Вроде у капитана Ниджимуры как раз уволился один из сотрудников? — вмешался Такао, с интересом разглядывая пленника. — Шин-чан недавно предсказывал, что нас ждут перемены в личном составе! Ну или, может, не предсказывал, а выражал так пожелание, что Куроко наконец уволится тоже…

Хайзаки нахмурился и презрительно сплюнул — слюна тут же зашипела на линиях энергетического круга, испаряясь:

— Ха, кто сказал, что я буду на вас работать!

— Кто сказал, что тебя будут спрашивать? — со спокойной улыбкой удивился Имаеши, выпрямляясь.

Удивительно, но Хайзаки промолчал. Насчет мозгов Касамацу серьезно сомневался, но, похоже, инстинкты у новичка все же были.

Вот вам и спокойная скучная смена…

И кто во всем виноват?

— Кисе ведь тоже метаморф? — задумчиво склонил голову набок Изуки. Его глаза снова светились прозрачно-серым. — Поэтому мы и не почувствовали ничего странного… И вот почему эта энергия показалась мне знакомой!

Действительно, неожиданное совпадение. Метаморфы обладали редким даром изменять облик и копировать других людей — именно благодаря этому таланту Кисе пригласили работать сюда наравне с остальными из так называемого «Поколения чудес». И до сих пор он считался единственным метаморфом во всей организации.

Что ж, больше ему не придется кичиться своей уникальностью.

— О! Так Момои сказала нам сюда прийти не из-за того, что здесь кто-то мог прятаться, а наоборот, потому что тут нет лишних свидетелей и можно все спокойно провернуть! — осенило Такао.

Касамацу выдохнул, устало потер лицо ладонями и активировал рацию — к счастью, на сей раз удалось с первой попытки. Следовало доложить начальству.

Спустя полчаса служба безопасности забрала новичка на тренинг и инструктаж, Такао убежал делиться новостями со своим «Шин-чаном», Изуки удалился в рубку досиживать смену, и даже Имаеши куда-то пропал. Касамацу отмахнулся от обеспокоенного Кисе, требовавшего пояснений и подробного пересказа, и отправился домой, в заслуженный отгул.

Интересно, как давно он начал называть маленькую каморку в общежитии на территории аэропорта «домом»?

Касамацу попал в этот мир чуть больше, чем два года назад. Совершенно случайно — как и почти все нелегалы: впервые в жизни сел на самолет, собираясь лететь учиться в Америку по спортивной стипендии, а потом посреди ночного неба образовался светящийся коридор, похожий на северное сияние… самолет пролетел сквозь него, словно пилот не заметил ничего странного, — и все люди вокруг вдруг переменились. И сам Касамацу тоже… изменился.

Собственно, Хайзаки был не так уж далек от истины, когда назвал его призраком. Касамацу не испытывал потребности ни в еде, ни в питье, почти не спал, а главное — мог физически контактировать только с определенными предметами, и то лишь как следует сосредоточившись. Коснуться же других людей у него не получалось даже при всем желании — он просто проходил насквозь, и это было неприятно, как сильный разряд тока, поэтому Касамацу избегал случайных столкновений и очень не любил толпы.

Какая ирония, что на работу он вынужден был поступить в шумный людный аэропорт. И даже дослужился за это время до капитана смены.

Нелегалов он мог опознать без особого зрения — просто потому, что сам был таким же.

Правда, от постоянных головных болей отсутствие полноценного физического тела почему-то не спасало, что еще раз подтверждало крайнюю несправедливость бытия.

Время уже перевалило за полночь, телевизор в кухне транслировал в записи баскетбольный матч с прошлогоднего чемпионата мира. В квартире было тихо и одиноко, словно здесь никто давно не жил. Касамацу заварил себе крепкий кофе — пить он не мог, но привычный аромат успокаивал — и едва успел устроиться за обшарпанным столом, как вдруг задребезжал дверной звонок, еще более противно, чем рабочая рация.

Вставать не хотелось, но звонок продолжал надрываться, так что все же пришлось идти в коридор. Касамацу уставился на замерший на пороге знакомый лакированный чемодан, похожий на гроб на колесиках, и, не поднимая взгляда, категорично отрезал:

— У тебя есть своя комната.

— Да я ненадолго, чаю попить! — воскликнул Имаеши с таким искренним дружелюбием, что от него сводило челюсти.

Касамацу помедлил — и посторонился. Даже, повинуясь межмировым законам гостеприимства, заварил чай — хороший, молочный улун, кажется, угостил кто-то из коллег.

Имаеши сидел за его столом, на его стуле, и улыбался так беспечно, словно находился у себя дома. К счастью, от комментариев по поводу обстановки он воздержался, но вместо этого вдруг заявил, наверняка специально дождавшись, пока Касамацу поднимет с плиты горячий чайник:

— Между прочим, я за тебя испугался. 

Немного кипятка плеснуло на пол.

Имаеши под мрачным взглядом вскинул руки ладонями вверх:

— Я серьезно! Когда Хайзаки-кун с размаху вонзил эту штуку тебе в грудь, и она застряла… Бррр, жуткое было зрелище! — он выразительно передернулся.

Касамацу собирался разозлиться, но передумал, поставил перед ним чашку и просто закатил глаза:

— Ну уж извини, что так травмировал твою трепетную натуру!

Имаеши наклонился к нему, и Касамацу едва успел одернуть руку, чтобы не задеть его плечо. Волоски на предплечье уже привычно встали дыбом. Касамацу пригладил их ладонью — и едва не поперхнулся, напоровшись на острый внимательный взгляд за холодными стеклами очков.

— Ты ведь можешь почувствовать мое прикосновение? — вдруг прямо спросил Имаеши, и его рот без обычной улыбки был похож на резкий росчерк туши. — Пусть не полностью, но если сосредоточишься?

Касамацу сглотнул и промолчал — голос все равно не слушался.

Имаеши кивнул, словно получил ответ, которого давно ждал, и осторожно глотнул чаю, прежде чем небрежно заметить:

— Я думаю, мы пришли из одного измерения. Или, скорее, из очень близких родственных измерений, поэтому между нами существует, уж позволь мне так выразиться, определенная связь. Я это заметил при нашей первой встрече и, сам понимаешь, не мог не заинтересоваться.

За окном с гулом пошел на посадку очередной самолет, мигая разноцветными огнями. Холодный ветер колыхал занавески на приоткрытом окне, как вспененные волны. В телевизоре кто-то из игроков забил данк.

Касамацу раздраженно приказал себе не искать поводы отвлечься, а встретить проблему лицом к лицу. Оперся бедром на раковину, скрестил руки на груди и спросил — тоже прямо, впервые за все время их знакомства:

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Имаеши протяжно хмыкнул, не торопясь отвечать. Допил чай, протянул чашку, с улыбкой попросив добавки. И только после этого задумчиво сообщил, глядя за окно, на громоздкую тень приютившего их аэропорта:

— Мы с Сацки-чан вычисляем сейчас способ искусственно настроить коридор в обратную сторону. Служба межпространственных перевозок занимается отправкой нелегалов в их родные измерения, но, сам знаешь, это возможно далеко не всегда.

Касамацу хмуро кивнул.

С Момои они были в какой-то степени товарищами по несчастью, хотя ей не повезло сильнее: она при переходе потеряла тело, а ее сознание застряло в компьютерных системах аэропорта.

— Но ты как раз мог бы вернуться, — сильнее нахмурился Касамацу, возвращая чашку.

Имаеши беспечно пожал плечами:

— Мог бы. Но по ряду причин мне это не так интересно. Однако — я могу помочь тебе.

За окном взвыла сирена, и Касамацу вздрогнул, стиснул зубы, прежде чем с подозрением спросить, стараясь не задумываться о том, как нетерпеливо и тоскливо до боли все стиснуло внутри после этих слов:

— Какая тебе в этом выгода?

Имаеши театральным жестом прижал ладонь к груди, промахнувшись мимо сердца этак сантиметров на десять:

— Юкио-кун, ты меня ранишь своей вечной подозрительностью! Но — я за взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Я помогу тебе, ты — мне. Может, я не против вернуться с тобой? И твоя реальность понравится мне больше, чем эта или моя собственная?

Кажется, недаром Касамацу всегда мысленно сравнивал его с джинном. Вот только какую цену придется заплатить за исполнение желания?

В телевизоре пошли шумные помехи, но результат матча все равно уже давно был известен. В отличие от причин, по которым Имаеши не желал возвращаться в свое родное измерение.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — откровенно признался Касамацу. — Какой в этом смысл?

Ответом ему стал привычный прищур и такая же привычная неискренняя улыбка:

— А у всего обязательно должен быть какой-то глубокий смысл? Это же скучно! Так все-таки, что насчет моего предложения?

И Касамацу почему-то подумал о том, что за эти два года уже успел забыть, что такое — нормальные человеческие прикосновения и чужое тепло.

А еще — о том, что ему никогда не нравилось сдаваться без боя.

Он втянул глубоко в легкие воздух, полный запахов молотого кофе, пыли, машинного масла и озона, медленно выдохнул — и кивнул.


End file.
